All I Want Is Everything
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: What And Who Does Jackson Want?


**This Is An AU Piece, I Wrote At 19 or 20, Ok?**

* * *

18 year old Jackson Avery is sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop.

"I hope I can find her on friendbooking." He says to himself as he is typing in the website in the bar.

He logs in to his account.

"April Kepner." He says to himself as he is searching for her account.

As he finds her profile page, he smiles.

He looks through her relationship status, and he smiles.

Relationship Status: Single.

He then opens up his messages and he opens up a group chat.

'DUDE! April is single!'

 _'What the fuck kind of question is that, Avery! As your best friend in the world, I say you should ask her out.'_

 _'Bitch, I, Mark Sloan, is his best friend. Stop dreaming, Karev.'_

 _'Fuck off, Sloan. Ask her out, bro. Just be creative about it.'_

Jackson looks away from his laptop and he smiles.

He puts his laptop on his pillow and he springs from his bed.

He pulls out a sketchpad from his closet, four dozen colored pencils, six markers and a lot of paper.

"Time to get to work." He says to himself.

* * *

"Alright, let's see if this will work." He says as he sets the camera up on his laptop, both at his desk.

He starts doing vocal warm-ups for a little bit before he presses record.

"Hey guys! Jackson here! I am doing something a little bit different today. Now, I usually do daily videos that range from TV shows, life, music, sex, food, books, Q&A's, so on and so forth, but today I am asking out my long time crush. I am scared and I'm nervous, I definitely don't want to get hurt or embarrassed, but I will do whatever it takes to get this girl's attention. So, without further adieu, here I go. Wish me luck."

He starts playing a cheesy instrumental song on his iPod that has been stuck in his head for ages.

He looks at the camera and starts singing.

 _I feel delirious, come let's get out of here_  
 _We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear_

 _We're heading for the sky_  
 _And we'll get lost in it cause_  
 _All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

 _And I will pose if I wanna_  
 _And I will vogue like Madonna_  
 _I might not dance like MJ RIP_  
 _But I will give the best of me_

Then he jumps from his seat and starts singing the next part of the song with a huge smile on his face, hopping to his bed with a guitar 'rocking out'.

 _All I want is everything_  
 _Yes everything too much is not enough_  
 _I'm sick of settling for in between_  
 _And I'm not givin' up_  
 _As long as it feels right_  
 _At least we know that we're alive_  
 _All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah_  
 _Whoa oh_

At the moment, he fails to realize that his two friends are outside his room door, watching him motion to the camera with his hands, giving his all to the camera.

Alex and Mark look at each other, dumbfounded.

"I-" Mark starts.

"Shut up and let's go." Alex says quietly as Jackson put the guitar down, who is now dancing around in front of the camera.

 _We don't ever stop_  
 _Let's watch the sun come up_  
 _We'll sleep when we're dead cause_  
 _Halfway kinda sucks_

 _We're heading for the sky_  
 _And will get lost in it cause_  
 _All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

He winks at the camera as he now moves back to stand behind his chair.

 _And I will pose if I wanna_  
 _And I will vogue like Madonna_  
 _I might not dance like MJ RIP_  
 _But I will give the best of me_

He actually vogues like Madonna and tries to dance like MJ, donning a hat and a sequined glove, but like the song said, he gave it his best shot.

 _All I want is everything_  
 _Yes everything too much is not enough_  
 _I'm sick of settling for in between_  
 _And I'm not givin' up_  
 _As long as it feels right_  
 _At least we know that we're alive_  
 _All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah_  
 _Whoa oh_

Suddenly, Jackson pauses the song as he send out a message to his group.

'Guys, she hasn't responded yet!' 😕

 _'Maybe she's busy?'_ 😔

 _'More like praying, Taylor.'_ 😝

 _'What do you want us to do?'_ 😃

 _'Ditto to George's question.'_ 😉

'Well, I got it all planned out since she didn't respond to the text I sent her before I started this video. Anyway, meet me at DWTN in 15 minutes. DON'T BE LATE, SLOAN!'

 _'Why are you calling me out, Avery?'_

'Because it took you four minutes to respond to George's question, and you always run late.'

 _'Fine.'_ 😒

"Sorry about that guys. Life crisis." Jackson says to the camera as he pulls a pair of shoes from under his bed. "I'll be back in a jiffy." He says pausing the video.

* * *

"Avery!" Sloan greets.

"Hey guys." Jackson greets them.

"So what's the plan?" George asks.

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that April likes to be courted, so-"

"Move on, Avery. I need to get back to my woman."

"Dammit, Sloan. You're still with that throw pillow?" Alex asks.

"Like Jo is any better?" Mark fires back.

"Well-"

"Guys! We're here to help Jackson, so shut up for a minute and let's hear what he has to say." Matthew says.

"Matthew, leader of the pack." George says, impressed with his friend.

"Now, I made flyers and a shit ton of photos of the two of us to make a collage on a wall somewhere.'

"Damn, that...that is real dedication." Matthew says.

"And it is impressive. Way to go, Avery!" George says.

"Man, we can learn a thing or two from you." Alex says.

"You sure can." Matthew agrees, looking at Alex and Mark.

"Let's go." Jackson says, and they all leave.

* * *

Back in his room, he starts the video back up.

"Sorry about that. I had something important to do. Anyway, back to the good stuff." Jackson says to the camera.

He looks at himself in the camera before he starts the song back up.

 _Hold on to me_  
 _And I'll hold on to you (oh)_  
 _Don't over think_  
 _What have we got to lose_  
 _It's me and you,_  
 _Me and you no matter what_  
 _Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa_

As he is continues to sing the song, he motions to the camera with his hands.

Suddenly he stands up from his chair.

 _We're heading for the sky_  
 _And will get lost in it cause_  
 _All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_

 _And I will pose if I wanna_  
 _And I will vogue like Madonna_  
 _I might not dance like MJ RIP_  
 _But I will give the best of me_

What he didn't know at that exact moment, April was now watching the video.

* * *

She smiles at her phone.

"Guys, look at this!" She says to her two friends.

"Oh my- I didn't know that Jackson could dance!" Arizona says.

"Me either. Maybe Charlie knows that he can dance. I mean, I should've asked him a couple weeks ago before he and his family went to vacay to Hawaii." Reed says as Jackson is trying to dance like MJ.

"I gotta go." April says as she gets out of her seat.

 _All I want is everything_  
 _Yes everything too much is not enough_  
 _I'm sick of settling for in between_  
 _And I'm not givin' up_  
 _As long as it feels right_  
 _At least we know that we're alive_  
 _All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah_  
 _Whoa oh_

"That's it?" She asks herself as she takes three steps out of the restaurant.

Suddenly as she turns to her left to go back inside the restaurant, she's shocked.

She sees a small collage on the wall with pictures of the two of them together, surrounded by flyers that reads _"All I Want Is Everything...With You. Go Out With Me?"_

April smiles.

* * *

Back in his room, after the video had been uploaded, he's sitting on his chair looking up at the ceiling.

His phone chimes.

He looks at his phone and his mouth drops.

 _I'm in, Jackman.- AK_

Jackson hops of his bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes! Now, phase two." He says to himself.


End file.
